


Favours

by amuk



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not every day that Wonder Woman appeared at her door, ready to return a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Ryan Choi (the Atom) died. I really liked that scene in the Wonder Woman series when Giganta and Wonder Woman were talking on the beach and had to make my own.
> 
> Prompt: But I would rather be fine

“What are you doing here?”

 

Wonder Woman doesn’t flinch at the question or tone, her posture proud and confident.  Words nearly never get the Amazon angry and her quiet expression is still in place when Doris snarls.

 

Force is all she has left to move the other woman into action, and what Doris wants is something to fight against. Blindly, without thinking, without feeling.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

There is only silence on the other end, and she thinks she should just slam the door. She’s too tired to deal with this right now and every second she has to stare at that bright costume makes it worse.

 

Ryan had the same colours.

 

“If you’re here to fight me—”

 

“Not this time.” There’s a Greek accent in her voice that years of living in the States had yet to destroy. “I am here to return a favour.”

 

“A favour.”

 

“You once listened to me when I was...confused. Emotionally.” The pause is heavy, and she can almost hear a similar pain to her own.

 

Similar, but not the same. “I don’t want your help.”

 

Wonder Woman stares at her, holding her gaze for a long moment. Nodding, as though she read something from her face that Doris doesn’t know herself, she replies, “If that is true, then take this at least.”

 

A plastic bag is held out, a white flag swinging back and forth. Hesitantly, she accepts the gift. Inside are a tub of ice-cream and a box of chocolates.

 

“I hear this is the best comfort food.” There’s a wry expression on the heroine’s face, probably in response to Doris’s incredulous expression. “I am much better at listening.”

 

Both of them are silent after that. Looking back into her darkened apartment, with nothing waiting for her but a paused movie, Doris makes a soft sigh. She was not used to this. It’s hard to remember the last time someone was just there for her. Especially after her troubles as Giganta started.

 

“Are you sure you do not want company?” That same expression was on her old foe’s face, understanding tinged with sorrow.

 

A movie wasn’t much of a conversationalist and the ice-cream was starting to melt in the bag.

 

Doris flicks on a light, moving to the side of the doorway. “Company would be...great.”


End file.
